Zeke Surrow
Zeke Surrow (ジーク・シローネ Jiiku Shirone) is a Bakugan: Next Generation character and the son of canon character Zenet Surrow. He is a Haos battler partnered with Contestir. He is a member of the Gundalian Division of the Brawlers. Physical description Zeke Surrow is a 16 year old gundalian boy and the son of Zenet Surrow. He has light grey skin with dark grey markings and golden horns growing around his head. He has long and spiky light green hair, with a part of it dyed dark blue, covering his left eye. He wears a yellow ripped tank top, a black ripped vest, a blue belt and silver chain, black ripped, fingerless gloves, black jeans, boots and a purple clip on his left ear. Personality Zeke is a classic rock star, or at least, he wants to be. He can come off as a bit selfish or self-centered but he doesn't mean to be. Deep down, he is actually very nice, but hides it beneath his tough guy exterior. He also hides his love of Juliet and poetry beneath his tough attitude. Relationships *Unnamed father *Zenet Surrow (mother) Izumi Brown As his best friend, Zeke often confides in Izzy about his secret feelings for Juliet. They grew up together and are therefore, very close. Juliet Glenn Juliet, simply put, is the love of Zeke's life. What started out as a childhood crush slowly evolved into infatuation. However, Zeke is unable to bring himself to admit his feelings to her and instead channels those feelings for Juliet into sometimes hurtful teasing about her love of theater. Sora Minamoto Zeke gets along with Soren's mother very well due to their common interest in music. He enjoys hanging out in her music store often. Background When he was younger, his father was caught cheating on Zenet and his parents subsequently divorced. Zeke never truly forgave his father for betraying his mother and has completely shut him out of his life. He grew up with his best friend, Izzy, and love interest, Juliet. Zeke's greatest interest aside from Bakugan is music. So much in fact that he always carries a guitar around with him. He dreams of becoming a famous rock star some day. ATAD Spin-off Along with the rest of Division G, Zeke appears in the fanfiction, Affections Touching Across Dimensions, debuting in chapter 7. He and his friends meet Soren Krawler and after hearing his story, offer him dinner and a place to stay. After having dinner at Izzy's, Zeke offers Soren a place to sleep at his place. Before Soren leaves the next morning to continue searching for his father, Zeke provides Soren with his, Juliet's and Izzy's cell numbers in case they need to get in touch with him. During the summer, Zeke reveals that Floria and Bruce are enrolled in a day camp, Izzy is taking summer courses and he and Juliet are camp counselors at a performing arts camp. Gallery Zeke Intermission.png|Zeke on the intermission screen. Zeke and Contestir.png|Zeke with Contestir. Trivia *Alternate name choices: Zach and Zane. Category:Bakugan: Next Generation Category:Fan Characters Category:Bakugan Characters Category:Gundalian Division Category:Haos Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Gundalian Category:Good